Maggie Burroughs
Katherine Krueger (known as Maggie Burroughs) is the daughter of Freddy and Loretta Krueger in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. Her Life Katherine Krueger was a little girl when the children from the neighborhood went missing and were found dead. Soon after Loretta learned that in the basement of the house, Freddy had a secret room where he kept many different tools of torture, newspaper clippings, versions of his famous glove, and more. Promising that "she won't tell," she was strangled to death by Freddy in front of a 6-year old Katherine for "snooping in daddy's special work." In 1966, Freddy was arrested for the murders of the missing children and Katherine was put into foster care and was later adopted by the Burroughs family. Her records were subsequently sealed and she was moved away from Springwood. After a decade of slaughtering all the children of Springwood in their dreams, there were no children left. The remaining adults were kept in a mass psychosis after their children had been murdered. When there was no one left to kill, Freddy sought to leave Springwood— hoping to continue his murder spree in another town, full of more children. Only one person could arrange for this— his long-lost daughter, Katherine. He used what was left of his supernatural powers to find his daughter, who was now an adult named Maggie Burroughs who was working as a counselor to troubled teens in another city. Since her mother's death, Maggie was raised by adoptive parents and had suppressed the horrible memories of her early childhood. Events of Freddy's Dead After two cops brought John Doe to the shelter, Maggie questioned him and discovered a newspaper clipping with the headline "Krueger Woman Still Missing." She took him back to Springwood to find answers about his past. Before John Doe died by Freddy's hands, he revealed to Maggie that Freddy didn't have a son. Later, Maggie had a dream of her past about her family which she met Freddy, who revealed to her that she was his daughter. After she woke up, she went home and discovered her adoption certificate. Freddy attempted to sway her to help him do his bidding. She proved that a thirst for murder was not hereditary, and schemed with Doc to destroy Krueger once and for all. After pulling him out of her dream, a small scuffle between father and daughter occurred, which resulted in Maggie shoving a pipe bomb into Krueger's chest, before running away. After she killed him and released the Dream Demons that had given him his power, Krueger was sent back to Hell. Afterwards, she smilies and replied to Doc and Tracy, "Freddy's dead." Whatever happened to her afterward is unknown. Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Maggie returns, but it was on a different storyline to the original series. In the comic, Maggie has now teamed up with Neil Gordon to help people who have encountered Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. In the end, Maggie had become possessed by Freddy who had unlocked her inner darkness. So, because Maggie has become dangerous because of Freddy and Tina is forced to kill her by crushing a U.S. Army tank ontop of her. Maggie's role and death in the comic is unofficial Category:Females died in the movies Category:The Krueger Family Category:Daughters Category:Heroes Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Characters from Freddy's Dead Category:Characters from Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Category:Daughters of Villains